


Пять историй, в которых Митос предпочел бы не участвовать

by Lileo



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileo/pseuds/Lileo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eсть вещи, о которых Митос предпочитает не вспоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй, в которых Митос предпочел бы не участвовать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Methos Walked In On Something He'd Rather Not Have](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80612) by jinxed_wood. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014  
> Бета: Flash Gordon  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

I

4 апреля 1793 года: Митос встретил Элис.

Трое против одного. Он зашел в конюшню, чтобы забрать лошадь, и увидел окровавленное, изломанное тело в соломе.

— Просто развернись и иди отсюда, приятель, — сказал один из тех троих. Но Митос замешкался, всего на мгновение — и этого оказалось достаточно. Выстрел опалил глаза, и он, истекая кровью, рухнул на колени. Боль прошила внутренности, когда Митос повалился набок. Пара плохо сшитых сапог возникла в поле зрения; затем последовал пинок.

— Он уже точно на пути к создателю, — произнес обладатель сапог, дернул лежащего за воротник и перерезал шнурок кошелька. — И у него есть пара шиллингов.

Митос умер, а когда очнулся, услышал тихие женские всхлипы. Девушка сидела рядом с ним на соломе. Кровь на ее руках и одежде все еще была яркой и влажной.  
— Я не умерла. Я не умерла. Я не умерла, — бормотала она, ошеломленная этим открытием.

Митос учил Элис в течение двух лет, и после этого она продержалась еще десятилетие.

Ее останки покоятся в безымянной могиле в Суррее.

II

Вернон, невысокий жилистый человечек, плутоватый и с чувством юмора, был портовым рабочим из Нью-Йорка и очень плохо ориентировался на местности. Митос нашел того умирающим в переулке возле Бликер Стрит в канун его двадцать восьмого дня рождения. Вернон проснулся бессмертным и был полон надежд на будущее. Вручая юноше его первый меч, Митос ощутил почти забытый эмоциональный подъем.

Вернон погиб в течение недели.

Он повернул не туда.

III

Он нашел Эдварда в окопе во Франции за три дня до окончания Первой мировой. Эдвард все еще жив. Мир его, вероятно, никогда не простит.

IV

О, Байрон, Байрон, Байрон. Где начинается раскаяние, и где заканчивается? Первый раз Митос наткнулся на него — буквально — в разгар карнавала в Венеции. Он все еще помнил украшенную перьями маску, изгиб губ под ней и шепот обещаний на исходе ночи.

Жизнь Байрона все еще ярко горела в его сознании, и если бы... если бы...

Ну что ж, если бы.

V

Джо Доусон умер холодной ноябрьской ночью неподалеку от Парижа. Профессиональное убийство: два выстрела — в сердце и в голову. Когда Митос нашел его, тот давился собственной кровью и хватался за мокрую траву.

Рапира — сразу же подумал он, и шип на конце трости. Обучение будет тяжелым, а шансы невысоки. Без Святой Земли не обойтись.

Помогая Джо подняться, Митос пытался сморгнуть слезы.

Ему так хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда.


End file.
